desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
4349 Wisteria Lane
'4349 Wisteria Lane, '''is an address of Wisteria Lane. Biography Home Description It is a large Victorian style home, which portrays a somewhat exotic and sunny exterior. Its original color was a dull mustard yellow until it is repainted to be brighter in Season 6. White detailing is also added and, for the seventh season, two more windows are attached to the garage door. Gabrielle's kitchen is not featured in Season 1 at all and makes its first appearance in "My Heart Belongs to Daddy". During the eighth season, Gabrielle has the living room redecorated to help her and Carlos forget the night of Alejandro's murder. As seen in "Is This What You Call Love?", the living room was repainted grey and received new curtains, furniture, and carpeting. The house has 4 bedrooms with the possibility of a guest bedroom on the third floor. It also has 2 living rooms, 3 bathrooms, various storage rooms, 2 dining areas and a shed with an automatic tilt garage door. The backyard appears to have a pool, a gazebo, and a hot tub which may have been removed. Seasons 1-8 Wisteria Lane residents Gabrielle Solis and Carlos Solis moved into this house in summer of 2003. Gabrielle and her family lived here until 2018, when she and her family moved to a mansion in California. She almost sold it once after getting remarried but ultimately decided against it. Carlos Solis lived in the house nearly the entire show except for most of Season 3 and the first half of Season 4 during he and Gabrielle's divorce. During Season 2, Gabrielle and Carlos take in a maid named Xiao-Mei and she lives in their guest room. She eventually moves out in Season 3 after her affair with Carlos is discovered. In the final four episodes of Season 4, Gabrielle and Carlos rent out a room to Ellie Leonard, but she leaves after the police find out she is a drug dealer. After the five year time jump in Season 5, Gabrielle and Carlos have two daughters named Juanita and Celia who live with them. In the finale of Season 5, Gabrielle and Carlos take in Carlos's niece Ana who moves to New York in Season 6. Roy Bender also temporarily lives here between "Get Out of My Life" and "She Needs Me" in Season 8. '''Current Residents -' *Unknown 'Previous Residents -' *Gabrielle Solis (Pre Series to end of Season 8) *Carlos Solis (Pre Series to end of Season 2, Mid Season 4 to end of Season 8) *Xiao-Mei (Mid Season 2 to early Season 3) *Ellie Leonard (Late Season 4) *Juanita Solis (End of Season 4 to end of Season 8) *Celia Solis (End of Season 4 to end of Season 8) *Ana Solis (End of Season 5 to part of Season 6) *Roy Bender (Mid Season 8) Behind the Scenes *This house has an actual first floor interior (Entry and Living/Dining room), all other inside shots (Kitchen, Family-room, Bedrooms, Bathrooms) are filmed in a soundstage on the studio. *The Backayrd of 4349 Wisteria Lane is filmed at a 3,500-square-foot house on a 1&1/2-acre lot in the San Fernando Valley, California. *This house has many elements in common with the Psycho House (1960) as both were created by using the same stock units, However the roofline of 4349 Wisteria Lane was remodeled before filming to avoid comparisons.﻿ *It was also "The Simmons Mansion" ( AKA: "The Murder House") in the Don Knotts 1966 Universal Pictures feature film The Ghost and Mr. Chicken. Before that it was "The Dowd house" in the 1950 film "Harvey" staring James Stewart. *The master bedroom's location is unrealistic as there are windows on the left side of the room (interior view from door) which is impossible as the front balcony is shown at the end of the room which makes it impossible to have the windows on the left and the bedroom door on the right as the windows is where the wall separating the master from the room with the inaccessible balcony is. Category:Wisteria Lane Category:Houses Category:Gabrielle's family